facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy the Puppet
'''Billy the Puppet '''is Jigsaw and his apprentice's iconic puppet in the ''Saw ''franchise. He used to communicate with the victims often via television and can even communicate while on his tricycle. He delivers recorded messages to the test subjects of Jigsaw's, often appearing on a television screen to distribute the details of the symbolic death traps and the means of how the victim can survive. Appearance Billy appears as a male ventriloquist's dummy, as it's jaw is movable in order to give the suggestion that it is talking; however, it is not used in the same manner, as the entire doll is frequently seen moving on it's own. It's face is white, with a protruding brow and cheeks that have red spirals painted on them. His red lips form a grin. His eyes are black with red irises, and his head is topped with black, messy hair. He is always depicted wearing a black tuxedo, with a white undershirt and gloves, red bow tie and red handkerchief in the breast pocket. He also has Mary-Janes for shoes. He is often seen riding an old-fashioned red tricycle. The only sound originating directly from him is a generic electronic cackle much like the one would find in a typical Halloween decoration. History Saw Billy is seen on a television screen during Amanda Young's test, informing her about the Reverse Beartrap how it is hooked into her jaw. Billy explains that she has to get the key out of her cellmate, Donnie Greco. After Amanda wins her game, Billy is seen in person where he wheels up to her on a tricycle, congratulating her on her survival and informs her of her freedom. Later, Adam Stanheight remembers seeing the puppet in his apartment when the lights went out. While searching through the rooms using his camera's flashlight, Billy's eerie mechanical laugh rings through the apartment, and Adam hits it with his bat until it stops. When Detectives David Tapp and Steven Sing uncover Jigsaw's latest hideout, they search around his desk, pulling off many red blankets to reveal the different contraptions of the mastermind. The detectives are shocked when they find Billy staring back at them from under one of the blankets. Saw II Billy is seen on a television screen during Michael Marks' game, hinting and instructing him about the Flytrap. It plays out similar to Amanda's test, except Michael fails his game and dies. Later, when the police discover Jigsaw's latest hideout, several SWAT officers walk up a caged staircase, and is greeted by Billy, who wheels into sight at the top of the stairs and laughs. The fence around the staircase then becomes electrified after one of the rigged steps are set off. Saw III Jigsaw can be seen constructing Billy for the purpose of Amanda's test, painting it's face. Later, Billy is used to inform Troy and Allison Kerry of their traps. Billy is also seen in the background which features Jigsaw and Amanda discussing about her loyalty. He was also used to remind Jeff Denlon about how his son was killed before he entered his second test, by being laid down next to his tricycle and letting off a mocking laugh. Jeff drops him on the floor and continues laughing as Jeff walks away. After Jeff slashes Jigsaw's throat with a power saw, a reflection of Billy is seen on Jigsaw's heart rate monitor for a split second. Saw IV Daniel Rigg opens his bathroom door, pulling a trigger-wire from a TV set. Rigg is greeted by Billy on a TV screen during his first test, informing her of Brenda, deeming her as a criminal and she was stuck in a machine that would scalp her. FBI Agents Peter Strahm and Lindsay Perez later find Billy in a school office, sitting on a chair surrounded by candles. The puppet tells Perez that her partner would soon take the life of an innocent man and that her next move is critical. Billy's eyes begin turning to Perez while saying "Open the door" in a low voice. Perez leans forward to hear what he was saying, at which point Billy's face explodes, blowing sharpnel into her face and neck. Perez collapses into Strahm's arms as Billy starts to laugh. Jigsaw gives Jill Tuck an early version of Billy as a gift, looking less menacing and smaller than the current version. Saw V Billy provides Seth Baxter with the instructions of freeing himself from the inescapable Pendulum Trap. Billy is also seen in the beginning of all of the Fatal Five's tests. Saw VI Billy appears on the videotape of the opening trap which pits Simone and Eddie against each other. He also adresses William Easton in two test. The first test he appears is in the Hanging Room in which he was hanging from a noose and the second test he appears in is the Carousel Trap on videotape. Saw VII Billy appears in the Public Execution Trap, appearing in person, and briefs Brad and Ryan about their trap involving Dina. He appears in the videotape of Bobby Dagen's first test; The Metal Casket. He also appears in his third test which is the Wheel Trap suspended in a cage. Billy is also seen in Hoffman's hideout before he blows it up in the finale. Saw: The Video Game Saw II: Flesh and Blood Messages *"Hello, Amanda. You don't know me but I know you. I want to play a game. Here's what happens if you lose. The device you're wearing is hooked into your upper and lower jaws. When the timer back goes off, your mouth will be permantly ripped open. Think of it like a reverse beartrap. Here, I'll show you. There's only one key to open the device, it's in the stomach of your dead cellmate. Look around, Amanda. Know that I'm not lying. You better hurry up. Live or die. Make your choice." *"Hello, Detective Tapp. I want to play a game. Your obsession with catching me has robbed you of your life and the lives of others. You abuse every resource available to you, tearing apart lives in your request to find the truth. You have lost your family, your badge, even the life of your partner, Detective Sing. You have lost your health, whittled away from the bullet wound in your chest. But you have not given up, have you? Now we will see if you can overcome your obsession. No doubt you remember the device attached to your jaw. It is evidence, left over from your investigation. Here's what happens if you lose. Free yourself from the device and pursue me, or sit there and let it tear you apart. The choice is yours." *"Hello, Amanda. You remember me. I want to play a game. You told our friend the Detective that I saved you, but you forgot your lesson. You damaged your body with drugs and pain. Now the needle will save your life. Each of you will be injected with different poisons that will slowly break down your bodies. The device in front of you contains the antidotes to each of your poisons. The red vials go to the left, the blue vials go to the right. But be careful, incorrectly mixing the antidotes will cause some...discomfort. The last time we played, you freed yourself by taking a life. Now your only salvation is to put trust in someone else. Live or die, Amanda." *"Hello, Jennings. While intoxicated, you hit and killed a homeless man with your car. As a forensic scientist, you knew just want to clean. But you couldn't clean the guilt from your soul, could you? You even put an innocent man in jail for your crime, all to preserve your perfect life. But you couldn't stop the the guilt from eating away from you, rotting you from the inside. Unless the officer you involved in your crime can halt the blade, we will see what you really have inside." *"Hello, Melissa. It's time to wake up and see what your life has become. You understood the risks of marrying an officer of the law. When he was killed, you let your vengeance for Detective Tapp consume you. Your life crumbled, and you neglected your son. I offer you a gift, a chance to break through the numbness and taste the life you buried with your husband. Will you forgive Detective Tapp, or is your hatred too great to be satiated? You are in what might be called an Iron Maiden. Move the metal cubes to the symbol and avoid the strikes. After six strikes, the device will snap shut and this place will be your tomb." *"Hello, Oswald. Your newspaper has been the primary source of information about my message; why I do what I do. But your motivations are selfish. You spread my message, but pervert it for your own personal glory. You twisted your words to implicate Detective Tapp, to make the public suspected him to be me. The device you are strapped to will twist until your body is broken. To stop this device, you must complete the electrical circuit panel. If you do not complete this circuit in time, words will not be able to describe your agony." *"Hello, Obi. You have isolated yourself from society, creating a life so empty that you have come to me for your test, for a reason to live. You wish to become like me. But the only way to give others the chance to live is to understand why it is so precious. The room you are in is attached to a large furnace. Detective Tapp is your only hope of redemption. If he fails, the temperature will increase and the liquid within your body will boil you alive. Time is short." *"Hello, Jeff. Day after day you live alone isolating yourself to avoid the stress of reality. You have tried to end your own life on multiple occasions because you cannot endure the mental pain of everyday life. Now you will have to endure real pain. The game is simple. Detective Tapp must match all the corresponding symbols and you will be released. Match the wrong symbols, and a metal spike will pierce your body. Match too many wrong symbols, and your suffering will end." *"This is the end, Detective, the end of all that you know. You have saved everyone you could save. Their lives were yours to do with as you wished. You're here, but have you overcome your obsession? You can save everyone who is left in the asylum, you can grant them their freedom. You can free yourself from your obsession if you only let go of the truth. Or you can continue to pursue the truth, giving into your obsession and throwing all their lives away." *"Your obsession destroyed your life on the outside, hurting everyone around you. You could not conquer your obsession, so now the people you have in here must suffer. Why didn't you choose your freedom?" *"Hello, Campbell. I want to play a game. You flushed your own life down the toilet with your addiction to drugs. The sins of your father pass down on to your son, who is also a drug addict. You no longer if his alive or dead. I can show you the truth. But you must shed some blood." *"Above you is another of my subjects. He is about the same age as your son, and you've never met him. But he has a long life ahead of him. The glass elevator at the end of the hall will only fit one. Now you must make a choice, save yourself and watch someone die, or sacrifice your life for his. Let the game begin." *"Hello. Rise and shine. Michael, Solomon; each of you have an opportunity to escape this room. The first one to move their cage to the door will be freed. However, there is no prize for second place. Oh, and watch your step. The floor is covered in broken glass. You like stories, don't you? Well here's the first one: the tortoise and the hare. Let the game begin." *"You've failed, Michael. But I am giving you a second chance. You are a reporter, the public trusts the news you give them as the truth. But the truth is you write stories for your own benefit. Sons often suffer the sins of their fathers. But your father suffered your corruption. To escape this place, you will have to free those involved in your father's death. To truly succeed, you will need not to simply do what you are told. You will need to investigate your surroundings, like the reporter you claim to be. Save their lives and find the story of your father's death. Discovering the truth will set you free." *"Hello, Henry. When you were promoted to chief of police, you vowed to rid the streets of drug abuse. But like any politician, you have become part of the problem. Instead of the solution. You have defied the oath you made to protect the public. Usually when an officer of the law falls as low as you, they take their own life, they eat the gun. Allow me to help you with that. Each panel has a series of lights that must be switched off. But be careful, each click brings the gun closer to firing. Switch off all the lights on each panel; or it's lights out. Detective Tapp shot himself because he couldn't see the light. This is your chance to see the light by turning them off. Live or die, Henry." *"Hello, Sarah. I want to play a game. You pollute your body with drugs and sell your morals on the street corner for whatever you can get. Detective Tapp gave you a second chance, an escape from your addiction. But after his death, you slipped back into your old ways, didn't you? You ate drowning in your own self-pity. Drain the water from the box by aligning the release pipes. You'd better hurry, I don't think she can hold her breath forever." *"Hello, Joseph. You are the lead Vice Detective in charge of investigating crimes involving prostitution and narcotics. But you don't put drug dealers in jail. Instead you squeeze them for every penny, forcing them to work for you. You pollute the city you swore to protect. At each of your limbs are mechanical devices, that, when triggered, will close by one. The last vice will crush your skull. As an officer of the law, you betrayed your badge. You have controlled people by taking advantage of their vices. Now those vices will control you. Let the game begin." *"Hello, Carla. You are a doctor at a free clinic, tending to people in need. This will be admirable, except for the fact you steal pharmaceuticals and you sell them on street. Your legs are attached to a elevator, and your arms to the ceiling. Balance the numbers using as due numbers as possible. If you fail, the elevator will fall, tearing you in half. You feed off the addictions in the desperate and the dispute, perpetuating a cycle of violence that is difficult to break. Well, let's see what your breaking point is." *"Hello, Solomon. You knowingly work for criminal organizations, concealing their profits by cooking the books. You would say that you are just doing your job. I say you give criminals their ability to pollute the streets with drugs. You are attached to a cart set on a track. To free yourself, all you have to do is to get to the other side of the room. As you see, getting there will require some...planning. You're good at cooking the books, Solomon. Let's see how well you will burn." *"Hello, Michael. You aided dirty cops for their drug cartel, telling yourself it was for money. The real reason was, of course, for revenge, revenge for a life of abandonment. You got more than you bargained for, driving your father to suicide, and yet you've destroyed more lives than just his. Now your life rests in the sacrifice of a stranger. Below you is a man you've never met. For you to live he must sacrifice what is left in his life. Can he look past his own greed and selfishness to save just one person? Let's find out. Live or die, Michael." *"Hello, Michael. You've seen the corruption that pollutes the world. The gripping power of addiction. Not just to drugs, but to money and power. That addiction fuels evil, real evil, into everyone around you. Your test was to bring justice to those claiming to uphold the law. And you passed. You've proven that you can see beyond the lies that people wrap themselves in, past the meat and sinew, to the truth. What you do with the truth is your choice. We are quite similar, Michael. We both demand justice in an unjust world. So I am giving you one last choice. You can collect those files that your father collected and publish the truth in a newspaper used to wrap fish the very next day. Or you can help people see the truth within themselves, to be rehabiliated as you were. Now is the time to choose, Michael." *"Hello, Michael. I want to play a game. So far in what could loosely be called your life, you've made a living watching others. Society would call you an informant, a rat, a snitch. I call you unworthy of the body you possess, of the life you've been given. Now we will see if you are willing to look inward, rather than outward, to give up the one thing you rely on in order to go on living. The device around your neck is a death mask. The mask is as spring timer. If you do not locate the key in time the mask will close. Think of it like a Venus Flytrap. What you are looking at right now is your own body, not more than two hours ago. Don't worry, you're sound asleep and can't feel a thing. Taking into account that you are at a great disadvantage here, I am going to give you a hint as to where I've hidden the key. So listen carefully, a hint is: it's right before your eyes. How much blood will you shed to stay alive, Michael? Live or die, make your choice." *"Hello, Troy. I want to play a game. This game will take place in a room not much bigger than the room you spent most of your life in. A prison cell. Despite all the advantages and privileges that you were given at birth, you have returned to prison again and again. More comfortable in chains than you are in a freedom? Tonight, we will see how far you are willing to go and break those chains once and for all. Live or die, Troy. Make your choice." * "Hello, Kerry. I want to play a game. Up until now, you have spent your life among the dead, piecing together their final moments. You're good at this because you, like them, are also dead. Dead...on the inside. You identity with a cold corpse than you do with a living Human. I believe you want to join your true family, indeed your only family, in death. The device you are wearing is hooked into your ribcage, and by the time this tape has finished, you will have one minute to find a way out. At the end of that minute...you should know better than anyone what happens then. There is a simple key that will unlock the harness, Kerry. It is right in front in you. All you have to do is reach in and take it. But do it quickly. The acid will dissolve the key in a matter of seconds...make your choice." * "Hello, Officer Rigg, welcome to your rebirth. For years, you have stood by and witnessed as your colleagues have fallen. You have remained untouched, while Eric Matthews have disappeared. But, with your survival became your obsession. Obsession to stop those around you from making the wrong choices, thus preventing you from making the right ones. You wanted to save everyone. Tonight, I will give you the opportunity to face your obsession. Look closely. Eric Matthews is still alive. The block of ice he stands upon is melting. He has but 90 minutes to save himself. Detective Hoffman's fate is linked to Eric's survival. Heed my warning Officer Rigg. Their lives hang in the balance of your obsession. Will you learn how to let go...and truly save them? The choice is yours." * "Officer Rigg, your first test. The person in front of you is in desperate need of help. But it is not your job to save them. You view this person as a victim, but if you see what I see, beneath the mask lies a criminal undeserving of the life she leads. Your obsession tells you to save the victim, I tell you to walk away. The choice is yours." * "Hello, Agent Perez and welcome to the world you have long studied. Your partner Agent Strahm will soon take the life of an innocent man. Heed my warning, Agent Perez: your next move is critical." * "Hello, Seth. I want to play a game. Right now, you are feeling helpless. This is the same helpleness you bestowed upon others. But now, it's unto you. Some would call it Karma. I call it justice. Now, you served five years of what should have been a life sentence for murder. A technicalty gave you freedom, but it inhibited you from understanding the impact of taking a life. Today, I offer you true freedom. In 30 seconds, the pendulum will drop far enough to touch your body. Within 60 seconds, it will cut you in half. To avoid the pendulum, all you have to do is destroy the things that have killed: your hands. You must insert your hands and push the buttons to start the devices before you. Your bones will be crushed to dust. Will you destroy the things that have taken life in order to save one, Seth? Make your choice." * "Hello and welcome. From birth you all be given the advantages of few others. Yet, through poor moral decisions, you've used these advantages to selfishly further yourselves at the expense of others. Well today, this singular way of thinking will be put to the test. Today, five will become one with the common goal of survival. You are all connected. A cable runs through your collar devices. It can be pulled so tight that you will be decapitated on the mounted razors. The only way to remove the collar is with the keys from the glass boxes on the pedestrals before you. However, if one of you moves to retrieve the key, the 60-second timer will begin for you all. In choosing how to react to the situation, your life-long instincts tell you to do one thing, but I implore you to do the opposite. Let the games begin." * "Hello. And welcome to the next lesson. These walls hold four chambers. These chambers offer safety. However, to access them, a key is needed, but only three of the keys would fit the locks. These keys are in the glass jars hanging from the ceiling. Move quickly, though. Because when the clock ticks down, the explosives in the corners of the room will detonate. With only three points of safety, which of you will be the odd man out? Make your choice." * "Hello and welcome. You must all be eager to learn the next important lesson in the transformation. The game before you is designed to bridge the gap between you all. In order to open the five locks on the door out of this room, the five electrical circuits powering them must be closed. The only way to do this is to find a way to connect all five cords to the bath water. Close the circuits, and the door will be open. But you must work quickly for in three minutes, an electrical current will surge through this room, locking the doors forever. Who will bridge the gap? The choice is yours." * "Hello and welcome. The journey has been one of discovery and hopefully, you've discovered the whole is greater then the sum of it's parts. The human body, for instance, is an astoundingly durable creation. It contains approximalety ten pints of blood. Yet it is still able to operate with just half of that. The device before you is one of sacrifice. A sacrifice of blood. In order to open the door, the beaker must be filled to the marked level. A level is that of no coincidence. The amount can came from any one of you. But that does not matter. What does matter is time. For in 15 minutes, if the beaker is not filled, the bombs will explode and the doors will be sealed forever. So now I ask you: how much blood will give in order to survive?" * "Hello. I want to play a game. The devices on your head are symbolic of the shackles you place upon others. You recklessly loan people money, knowing their financial limitations, counting on repossessing more than you could ever pay back. You are predators. But today, you become the prey, and it is your own pound of flesh that I demand. The scale before you is your only path to freedom. However, only one of you may pass, and the toll is ultimate sacrifice. The sacrifice of flesh. Before you are the instruments to exact the flesh. Move with haste though, for when the 60 second timer hits 0, the one who has given the most flesh will release their bindings, while the gears on the opponent's head willl engage, piercing their skull. Who will offer the most flesh in order to save their life? The choice is yours." * "Hello, William. Standing on the platforms behind me are two of your colleagues. One: your file clerk, a young healthy male with no living relatives. The other: a middle aged woman, with a family history of diabetes. According to your policy, your secretary is older and weaker, and therefore less worthy to survive, but you know the loss that she will be to her family while young Allen will disappear without a blip on the world's radar. Only one can exit this room and the choice of whom falls upon you. You must let go one to save the life of the other. As you can see, the choice is not so clear when you are face to face with the people who's blood will stain your hands. Let the game begin." * "Hello, William. Before you are six of your most valuable associates, the ones who find errors in policies. Their findings result in over two-thirds off all applications denied or prematurely terminated. Now you must apply your analysis to them, and will you be able to find their errors. Six ride the carousel, but only two can get off. The decision of which two survive falls upon you. But remember, the mounted gun will continue to fire until all 6 rounds are spent. And if no decision is made on your part, all 6 will perish. To offer the two reprieves, you must press both button at once in the box before you, however in doing so, you will give a sacrifice of your own. Two can live, four can die. Your decisions symbolized by the blood on your hands." * "Hello, Brad. Hello, Ryan. I want to play a game. The same woman has play each of you for a fool, manipulating your love for and causing nothing but pain. Her fun and games has pushed you both to break the law to fulfill her material needs. She is toxic. And today, all of your trangressions will be made public. Now you must choose who must drop out of the triangle, for within 60 seconds, one of you must die, if you wish to save her, then the saws must be pushed all the way to one side or the other, sparing her while proving who is indeed the alpha male. Are you both strong enough to walk away from what is destroying you? Or will you fight one more time for the heart that binds? You have 60 seconds to decide. Live or die. Make your choice." * "Hello, Bobby. I want to play a game. You have amassed wealth, fame and notoriety based upon your story of survival. Many have aided in your cause, but few know the truth. You are a liar. You and I both know you have never been in a trap, nor have you ever been tested. Today, these lies will come full circle and you will learn if you truly have what it takes to call yourself a survivor. The cage you find yourself in will symbolize your rebirth. Within the next 60 seconds, you must stay upon the path of learning, and traverse a series of obstacles to obtain access to your wife, who you have also decieved. If you fail to reach her before the clock runs out, she will die. Live or die, Bobby. Make your choice." * "Hello, Bobby. That feeling running through your body is fear. The fear of not knowing if you have what it takes to survive. Before you is your lawyer, who swore an oath of ethics, but chose to see no evil in order to benefit herself. Once her device begins to rotate, it will pierce her eyes and mouth if you don't delay it's movement for at least 30 seconds. To do this, you must step into the other machine and lift the bars in the highest position long enough to close the circuit, slowing down her device. If you do nothing, she will wind to her death before the clock runs out. Do you have what it takes to help her? Make your choice." Category:Saw Characters